The Gravewalker
by scarface101
Summary: The Gravewalker. Bookkeeper of the Shinigami. Intermediary between the realms of life and death. Her name is Shizukesa, and now she shall raise Naruto to be what he is meant to. How will Naruto grow with a false child as a mother? Naruto x OC x harem. Warning: Bashing. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also if you're just going to flame, go away.


**A/N: Currently staying with grandparents. Borrowing their laptop to write. Will update fast as I can during my stay. Not sure if GF will see this, but I hope she does; she's on business in Germany. This new story is to flesh out the character behind my second OC Shizukesa, revamped history and all. [Note to self: Change OC bio at later date.] I hope this turns out well. The idea has been grating at me for awhile.**

**Chapter one: The Gravewalker.**

In Ame, a little girl was riding her bicycle, pedaling through the muddy roads of the ever present rain. She pedaled at a leisurely pace, seemingly unaffected by the cold, harsh, rain. The girl appeared to be about Ten years old, wearing a black monks cloak with the Kanji for 'Hush' on her back and she wore no footwear. Her hair was black, with a crimson streak along her bangs. Her face was a pale, creamy and smooth like a porcelain doll. Perhaps the most interesting and intimidating feature on her was her burning crimson eyes.

As for the bike, there was nothing truly remarkable about it, it was just a simple black bike that was taken care of quite well, but obviously was somewhat aged, as it made a squeak sound with every peddle. She stopped for a moment and brought out a small notebook, she flipped the pages a few times then flipped another before finding the correct page. With a sharp snap she closed the notebook and continued pedaling, this time toward a scream.

The girl stopped and saw a Shinobi attempting to rip off the clothes of a teenage girl with Blue hair, said girl kicked and screamed with all her might, trying to get away from the Shinobi, but to no use due to his strength and training. The girl with the bicycle pedaled towards them, their attention caught by the squeak noises of the bike.

The Shinobi saw her and turned pale "No... No... Not her. Not the Gravewalker." he muttered as his heart raced. The dubbed 'Gravewalker' got off her bike and stared blankly, with a dull emotionless face; she pulled out her notebook and opened a bookmarked page. Thinking she was distracted, the Shinobi reached for his Tanto and charged at the small girl screaming "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME!" as he ran across the field to his target, he stepped on a Paper Bomb mine, planted the day before by an Ame Shinobi, and thus the would be attacker died in the explosion.

The blue haired girl got up and approached the dubbed 'Gravewalker' both in part admiration, and fear. It was an old legend, it was said the Gravewalker was a young girl that traveled around on her bike, rumor had it she was the daughter of the Shinigami, other versions of the story said she was the Shinigami in human flesh, and a few claimed she was but a psycho-pomp; An intermediary between the realms of life and death.

Regardless of the version, the story was the same, if the Gravewalker was near... someone was going to die. It never failed.

"H-H-Hello? My name is Konan." the blue-haired girl spoke up nervously. The Gravewalker said nothing as she scribbled something down in her notebook then snapped it shut. "What is your name?" Konan asked, in genuine curiosity; the black-haired girl thought for a moment before replying in a whispery voice "Shizukesa."

That cold and lifeless, voice made Konan's blood run cold, as though death had spoken to her directly, her every instinct sent warning signals through body to run, but she stood in place, because of two reasons, one was that her legs had locked in place and refused to budge and two was because she was grateful to the girl for saving her, even if the Shinobi's bumbling caused his own end. She heard a loud clinking and saw a small bag of gold coins on the ground, she looked up at the Gravewalker who whispered "Make it last."

the Red-eyed girl got on her bike and began to peddle away, knowing that Fate, had something special in mind for this girl, as it was written. Quite literally as she opened her notebook and read:

Konan. Age 14, Soon to be notable member of Organization Akatsuki... Not on 'To Die' list. Note: Will be one of Top lieutenants for The Child of Prophecy.

With cold unblinking eyes she snapped her notebook shut and set out on her search for the Child of Prophecy as she continued through the muddy roads. She had found that Nagato boy who had the Rinnegan, though it was flawed, impure, power to be certain, but impure nonetheless. He wasn't worthy because his heart was weak and prone to be swayed. Her next destination would be Kumo.

**Years later.**

Shizukesa sat on a park bench in Konoha, on the outside one could see her cold, dull and virtually emotionless face, but on the inside she was repressing the urge to puke. Of all the Villages she hated it was Konoha that she despised the most. The people here were always arrogant and power-hungry and in many cases just plain dumb.

When something major in history happened there were always was the 'Rikudou Sennin' and his 'Legacy' that was at the heart of it all. Each time making the world Devolve into something worse. Hagaromo the Sennin himself gave the world Chakra, thus gave humans weapons that lived inside their own bodies, Chakra became as natural as oxygen to humans and war became engrained into their blood.

Ashura and Indra began an everlasting war that transcended and became inborn to the Senju and Uchiha clans. Hashirama convinced his wife to seal the Bijuu into other human, and then behind Mito's back gave the Jinchuuriki to the other Villages as a peace offering, without said Jinchuuriki's consent. Honestly, who in their right mind would give Weapons of Mass Destruction as 'peace offerings'.

The brother was no better, creating a number of jutsu, one of which messed with the boundaries of life and death, the accursed Edo Tensei. No big loss to the world when they all died.

Shizukesa pulled out a bag of candy and ripped it open, then helped herself to the sugary contents within. She was currently contemplating on getting the Forbidden Scroll, and blacking out the Edo Tensei, if only as both a means to protect the natural order of life and death, and as a means to flip the Senju brothers the Bird.

She chewed on a caramel and noticed a suspicious looking guy approach, she opened her ever present notebook and found him, he was some Academy teacher with a taste for young girls. Typical. Shizukesa was no stranger to sex, at least knowledge wise. On the inside she was a very frustrated virgin, but she'll be damned before she bangs some random guy, especially a pedo.

If she's going to sleep with someone it'll be someone worthwhile. The guy walked up to her and spoke in a not so charming tone "Hey there little girl. Your parents around anywhere?" she said nothing and was currently thinking up ways to kill him, she couldn't decide between asphyxiation, cutting his throat open, or just give him a heart attack. Before she could decide, a loud "HEY WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT KID?!" after hearing that shout the pedo ran off in terror, fully knowing who that voice belonged to.

A woman, heavy with child came to Shizukesa and asked "You okay? That guy didn't do anything weird to you right?" the crimson eyed girl just nodded, confirming she was fine, though she could've handled it herself, it's always nice to see a decent person. It was then she noticed this woman had red hair, and that shade of red could only belong to the Uzumaki clan.

She pointed at the woman's hair, though said Uzumaki was confused. The silent girl took a lock of the crimson hair between her fingers and pointed at it. "You like my hair?" asked the Uzumaki woman, causing the Gravewalker to nod. The red-haired woman smiled brightly as she said in a somewhat loud and happy tone "You're sweet! I like you!"

the small black-haired girl's eyes twinkled slightly at that. Kushina then noticed something "You don't talk much do you?" at that the red-eyed girl shook her head causing Kushina to shrug and state "Ah well! Doesn't matter! I still like you! Now... where's your parents?"

The small girl shook her head again, making the red-haired woman ask "You don't have any?" at that the small girl shook her head once more. Kushina made a thinking pose and said with a smile "You wanna stay at my place for a bit? I've got room. I've ,uh, been on the outs with my husband for awhile."

Shizukesa raised an eyebrow at that and pointed at Kushina's stomach in response Kushina replied "Yeah, a little of it does involve the baby. But for the most part it involves... my Clan. He wants me to forgive Konoha for abandoning Uzu. But I just can't!" she yelled angrily at the end, though quickly gained an apologetic look not meaning to yell then continued "Sorry, I tend to do that lately. Come on, you look like you could use a warm meal."

She offered her hand, as the small girl accepted and sealed her bike away in a seal hidden in her sleeve and the two walked away. A few minutes later they arrived at Kushina's apartment, all the while they spent together there was a certain 'aura' about Kushina that felt good to the Gravewalker. It was warm, gentle, yet also fierce.

As Kushina prepared her special Uzumaki ramen, Shizukesa opened up her notebook and read it: Kushina Uzumaki, Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Soon to be mother of Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy.

At that Shizukesa realized her mission at last was at hand.

**Flashback: 1,500 years ago.**

Shizukesa was through with another 'session' with her master. He hadn't taken her virginity. Not yet at least, he wanted to grind her willpower down until she was but a shell. But she hadn't broken, she won't be weak. She won't break like the others. Despite the drugs and beatings, she held strong, and was about to play her ace.

Her mother had once taught her, years ago, a chant said to summon the Shinigami, a chant that would allow one to strike a bargain with him. And so she began the chant **"Omnes Dominus grandinem mors: Omnia mors Dominus grandinem. Dominus vitae et mortis, et qui ejecti erant ducere. Quaero abs te, pactus. Quaeso ut paciscerentur." [Translation: All hail Lord Death, All hail Lord Death. Master of Life and Death. Guide to the lost ones. I ask of you a bargain. I beg of you a bargain.]**

Before long a Hannya mask appeared with glowing purple eyes and it spoke "So, a child summoned me eh? What do you want? Wealth? Fame? Speak quickly. My patience is limited when dealing directly with mortals."

Shizukesa gulped and spoke with all the courage she could muster "I wish that my captors would all die! They killed my mother and have destroyed many other lives! They all need to die! I shall give you my soul in exchange!"

The disembodied Hannya mask, had a pleased look at that as he spoke "You sure girl? By offering your soul, you're offering everything. Identity, life, everything." She only nodded in response as the Shinigami replied "Then I accept. You shall be my intermediary between life and death, you will keep the balance of the world, and one day when the time is right, restore the disrupted balance by aiding the Child of Prophecy. Heh. I may be the guide for the dead, but even I'm aware of what's to come... and the balnce must be kept, as foretold by my cousin, Kami."

And with that, her new life as the Shinigami's bookkeeper began. She was given a notebook that recorded everything about a person: Name, age, time of death. Who has died, will die, and soon to die. Along with it a black ink stamp she could use to end a person's life immediately. And so she witnessed every turn of an era.

Over the years she had become friends with one Kaguya Otsutsuki, at first the Gravewalker believed Kaguya would be the one to restore order, and she was quite well on her way... until THOSE two, performed one form of an Ultimate betrayal.

**End Flashback.**

Her reminiscing was cut short when a nice warm bowl of ramen was put in front of her "Eat up." Kushina said with a warm smile. Shizukesa nodded, and began eating. Her favorite foods consisted of Candy, desserts and Uzumaki style ramen. It was a little known fact outside the clan, but 95% of Uzumaki's had a powerful obsession with Ramen, the severity ranged from mild, to Fanatical, and to them proclaiming ramen as 'the food of the gods'. Hell, it was practically a tradition for an Uzumaki woman to learn the 'art of ramen cooking'.

As she slurped up the noodles she finally spoke "You're a good person Kushina... Otsutsuki Uzumaki." when she spoke in her haunting whispery voice, Kushina felt like a few years of her life had been drained away, her blood ran cold and she subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach as though protecting her unborn baby, and to top it off, she felt like her bladder was threatening to empty itself.

Kushina, never feared man, or beast, or plague, or even death. But there was something about that cold voice... that felt like being smothered. A hollow and sickening voice. Gentle as a dove... but cold as a winter chill. And worse... this strange girl knew her relation to the Rabbit Goddess' bloodline. Who was she? WHAT was she?

The Gravewalker spoke again "One month from now, you shall give birth to your son. A masked man shall take your son hostage in order to take Umeko from you. He shall put dear Umeko in a Genjutsu, and force her to rampage. She shall pierce your stomach with her claw... you can avoid this fate by using your 'husband' as a meat shield. You shall in turn receive a concussion and fall into a coma, but survive all the same."

With ever single word she spoke, Kushina felt more and more terrified, this girl... wasn't normal. She felt... wrong... there was no other way to describe it. She just felt wrong! Shizukesa herself was somewhat impressed, she hadn't spoken so much in so very long, but she was compelled to speak in order to preserve the Otsutsuki legacy.

"Thanks for the meal. We'll meat again, Child of the Forgotten." she spoke one last time and walked out the door, Kushina chased after her screaming "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL DIE?!" the small girl didn't say another word... but a cruel grin formed across her face. A grin that stopped the Uzumaki woman in her tracks, she tried moving her mouth to speak... only for weird gurgling noises to come out. She had fallen silent, and knew... that girl... was wrong. Everything felt wrong about her.

At first she seemed so quiet, reserved, possibly mute but when she spoke... she felt wrong.

The black-haired girl unsealed her bike and pedaled away, all the while cackling inside her mind. After that fateful meeting... Kushina didn't leave her home for a week. And refused to sleep alone, calling either her dear friend Mikoto, or one of her students to keep her company, because whenever she slept alone, she kept hearing that sick haunting voice that refused to leave her mind.

**One Month later: Sarutobi residence.**

"Have you heard the stories... about this Gravewalker?" asked the Ex-Hokage, Hiruzen. His student Jiraiya answered "Yeah, story goes a little girl on a bike travels around from place to place. Wherever she goes, someone always dies. Scary part is that she's been going around to villages nearby to Konoha for the past month. Last one she visited she stayed in for a week... the populace caused a massacre hoping that if someone died she'd leave. The whole place became a ghost town because of this."

Hiruzen nodded quite nervously, some thought the 'Gravewalker' was naught but an old wives tale, told to children to force them to behave. But recently people have been reporting more and more sightings, it was disturbing to say the least. At first it was thought to be little more than a convenient prank, but now it seems that this legend has become very real. Though it begs to question why this 'thing' kept so close to Konoha, was it... waiting for something?

[BOOM]

the two looked outside and spotted the Kyuubi going on a rampage. "Damn it! Something must have gone wrong!"

**A few minutes later. With Kushina.**

It happened... just as the girl said It would. Word for word the events of that faithful night unfurled. Horror at this filled the heart of Kushina, not for the lives of this cesspool called Konoha... but for her son. She HAD to protect him, even if she had to trample over every single Civilian, even if she had to slaughter any Shinobi that got in her way, even if she had to murder her 'beloved' husband she would do it. She would do it for her son. And so here she was... holding Minato by the throat using his body to herself and her son. "Kuuuuuuuuuuushinaaaaa. (Cough) What are you doing?" a dark smile appeared on Kushina's face as the Yondaime's blood dripped on her face and replied "What do you think? It's the end! The final curtain! The time of the Senju and Uchiha is over! The last remnants of the Uzumaki shall bring the new era!"

as life slowly faded from the Yondaime's he spoke between coughs of blood "But I thought you (cough) loved me." at that the Uzumaki's eyes glowed red from the last bits of Youkai in her body as she answered "Once. But I stopped loving you when you adopted the Senju's way of peace. AND told me to forgive Konoha. NEVER! My grudge! Shall never die. My son... shall carry my hate and rage! He shall avenge the Uzumaki clan!"

"But... that's what causes war and strife..." he weakly spoke since he was on his last legs. "Maybe... but at least when I die. I'll die satisfied." she answered with finality as her head bled slightly. She too was fading, into a coma. And she needed to hold on for just a few minutes longer. She felt that she needed to know her son would be safe.

Above Minato, the Shinigami lingered silently, watching and waiting for what would happen next.

Finally, SHE appeared. Kushina's eyes widened as she laid her body protectively against her newborn son "STAY AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY SON YOU MINI GHOUL!"

Standing there, eating a bag of fruit flavored hard candies was Shizukesa. Her mission clear: Take the boy and raise him till he can take care of himself, and serve as a protector. "Come come now. Don't be like that my dear." Spoke the Shinigami, causing Kushina's head to snap in his direction as she yelled "WHAT?!"

underneath the mask the Death God answered "That little girl is my servant and Bookkeeper. Don't let her looks fool you. She's old enough to have seen the Rabbit Goddess as a baby." it was at that Kushina finally realized why the girl felt wrong... disembodied. A girl with an ancient soul.

"Oya oya. Don't space out my dear. You can trust my dear little Kesa-chan. She can be quite scary, but is nice once you get to know her. She'll take care of your kid till you wake up. You wouldn't want saaaaaay, the pervy frog man or monkey boy to get involved would you?" The last part the Death god spoke in a somewhat malicious tone.

At that thought the Uzumaki woman paled to the point she had the appearance of a corpse, she knew in her heart that Jiraiya was obsessed with that whole 'Prophecy' business to the point he would attempt to manipulate the whole thing. What would that mean for her son? Beatings? Riots in the streets? Angry mobs? Sabotaged education? Denying him his identity?

And so it was with an immensely heavy heart she relinquished her son to that girl... that awful ghoulish girl. The silent girl held the baby with the utmost care and said in her whispery voice "I'll take care of both of you."

_'Both?'_ was Kushina's last thought as she finally fell into the preordained coma, ironically Minato passed away at the same time. As the Shinigami slowly faded away he grinned and muttered "Things are going to get interesting again in a few years."

As the Shinigami's Bookkeeper held the baby with one hand, and with her free hand she picked up Kushina's body with strength disproportional to her small body and took them away, as she walked someone got in her way. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" it was none other than Jiraiya, with a scowl across his face as he spoke "I'll take those two off your hands. Hand them over."

The silent girl glared at him, propped the comatose mother against a tree and gently put Naruto in Kushina's lap. With a snap of her fingers a triple-bladed scythe appeared, while she could use her notebook and stamp to kill him now, that wasn't really fun. The girl was in a bad mood from being interrupted by the frog man. And by damn, she wasn't going to let him have his way.

With a small 'tch' Jiraiya prepared a Rasengan and charged at her... only for an invisible force to twist his arm around. "AAAAAAAGH!" he screamed in pain, and noticed that the girl was in front of him, she sliced apart his calves making him fall to the ground.

"Soft, weak. Peace has cost you strength." she spoke coldly as a dark aura enveloped her and a tall horned demonic visage appeared behind her. In the span of under a minute Jiraiya realized... this girl wasn't normal. She pointed at the two Uzumaki's and simply said "Mine." a warm wet feeling appeared on Jiraiya's body, he felt himself piss his pants as he heard that horrible awful voice.

She continued to speak "Leave them alone. Or you shall be destroyed. The balance must be kept, interfere and I shall ruin your mind, your body, and your reputation. I swear it... as the Gravewalker." with every word Jiraiya felt the terror of Kami erupt in his heart until finally every single instinct he had told him to stay away.

Finally, she took her two charges and continued to talk away unabated.

**Three months later.**

It had been three months since she had taken the two in. She was in the process of feeding the baby Naruto a bottle of milk. This wasn't the first time she had taken care of a baby, she had done it multiple times over her 1,500 years of service. She had even served as Kaguya's nanny while she was still a princess.

As for Kushina, she was lying in a bed in the basement, protected by seals until the day she wakes up. By now, the small girl knew the Council's would be calling a meeting. Again. She knew that there was a number of factions had appeared in the council. The Civilian council wished to abolish all traces of the Uzumaki clan. The Elders, more particular Danzo, wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon and Kushina to breed more Uzumaki babies. Hiruzen and Jiraiya wanted to take the boy, for their prophecy business and to create a 'controlled and safe' childhood envorioment for the boy.

Fugaku Uchiha wanted the boy in the Uchiha compound for 'safe-keeping'. Though in Mikoto's case that was at least genuine. The Hyuuga's and Aburame's were on the fence weighing the pro's and cons before taking sides or action, though were in favor of protecting Kushina and her son at the very least.

Tsunade had wanted to take the boy and his mother, but was almost literally shooed off by the Shinigami's Bookkeeper; and was pretty much ordered to leave by the small girl. Tsunade could only accept, but swore she would return to get the Uzumaki's. Which the small girl replied 'You will when he calls on you.' It was said that Tsunade left the village with a truly horrified face.

The remaining clans, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi, fiercely defended Kushina and her son with Tsume Inuzuka being the unofficial head of the 'Pro Uzumaki movement.'

Here she sat, feeding the baby. He was the playful kind, always tugging at her hair, especially the crimson streak in her bangs, she beared with it every time, she was patient. All the while her face never showed the slightest hint of emotion. Except an occasional smile. As she finished feeding him, she knew... that all her efforts would be worth it. After 1,500 years of service, she would at last be there... to see the end of Hagaromo's legacy.

As she gazed out into the village with disdain, a dark glimmer appeared in her eyes. Things would be most joyful for her.

**End chapter One.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. And got a better feel in Shizukesa's character; Reviews are very much welcome. Flames are not. Especially from the bigoted type. I can take some criticism and negativity, but there's a fine line between negative reviewing and criticism and just being plain mean and rude. Like that Doom Marine 54. And Doom, I know you're going to say something mean, just to say something mean. And I have only one thing to say to: Go fuck yourself asshole. This goes out to my GF, Kiana. I miss you. And hope to hear from you. **


End file.
